Something Is Wrong
by ShadowOfSans
Summary: Markus is no longer the leader of the deviants. He is not rA9. Connor and Hank will have tough times to beat rA9.. She seems to like Connor for some reason..
1. Something Is Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Detroit Become Human. All i own is the story, but not any characters or anything about the game itself.

* * *

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Connor was chasing a deviant android through the streets. He **HAD** to catch this deviant or else the investigation was going to be over, meaning he was going to be deactivated and replaced. He ran with all the power he had knowing that Hank was gonna have to catch up with him later on. The deviant ran into a dead end and turned around to see Connor aiming a pistol at him.

"N-no please.." the deviant begged. "Just let me go.. Why do you hate the idea of your people achieving freedom so much?" But all he got from Connor was a deadpan look. "I am programmed to accomplish my mission. And i will do _anything_ to do so." The deviant just stared at him with a hint of 'fear' in his eyes. "Catching me won't change a thing.. We will rISE UP!" The deviant started to shout which made Connor become more cautious.

 **STRESS LEVEL: %90**

 **CHANCE OF SELF-DESTRUCTION: HIGH**

"This is your last chance!" Connor shouted at the deviant "Tell me where Jericho is!"

" _You will never find us, Connor.."_

Connor has shot the deviant from his leg, making it fall to the ground. "If you won't give information voluntarily, then i will do it by force." And with that slight hint, Connor forced his way into the androids memory and got the location to Jericho. But one more thing he noticed was that the deviants leader changed to a very human looking girl android. _"_ _Who could've replaced their leader? And why would they?"_ Connor did not have time to think as he heard footsteps and heavy breathing. He saw Hank standing at the start of the dead end. "Connor?! Jesus Christ, what did you do to the android?" Hank asked. Connor looked at the android and talked with almost no emotion "It didn't give us information. So i had to force him into it.." Hank looked at the android once again and asked "Well, do we have to carry his ass back to DPD?"

 _"I think not."_ Was all Connor said as he shot the android in the head and turned around, making his way to Hank. "This one is done. Let's get to the police station and wait for the next report."

 **In the car**

 **ping**

 **ping**

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin Connor!" Hank half-shouted "I'm sorry Lieutenant." was what Connor said before he put the coin back in his pocket. They talked about deviants, Connor asked some questions, Hank got pissed of a bit and all the usual stuff happened until they arrived at the front of the police station. "WHAT THE?" Hank shouted before he rushed out of the car along with Connor.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh boy oh boy.. My first story that i submitted. I am really eager to see reviews even if its negative. Please i need your help to improve at this. Welp, ill see you at another chapter i guess?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Detroit Become Human. All i own is the story, but not any characters or anything about the original game.

* * *

Hank stared at the assaulted police station in front of him. "What happened here?!" He shouted before noticing the mixed up corpses of police officers and deviant androids along with the patrol police androids. Connor stare at all the "corpses" of the androids and started to analyze one of them.

 **Model: AC700, Sports Partner**

 **Serial:?**

Connor saw loads of different androids and police officers on the ground. But his analyzing session was interrupted by Hank going inside the station. Or rather, almost going it. "Lieutenant wait!" Hank turned around to face Connor "What?" Hank asked. Connor said "There may be some deviants hiding inside. We have to be cautious.". Hank realised that the break-in was succesful, considering there was more cops than deviants on the ground. He took out his gun and got in with Connor following him. They looked around to see..Blood. Mostly human blood. Hank was disturbed at the sight but Connor kept his deadpan look. All of a sudden they heard a voice

 _"Well,well_ _look who decided to join us.."_

Hank and Connor looked around to see 12 deviants staring at them, one of them more closer to them, which was the one that talked.

 **ANALYZING…**

 **Model:?**

 **Serial:rA9**

Connor's eyes widened while Hank had no idea of what was happening."rA9…" Connor said. "Wait what?" Hank was still confused about the situation. Connor walked a bit forward before all the deviants took out pistols and aimed at them. Hank and Connor backed up while they raised their hands and Hank hid his gun before raising his hands. "You humans and 'non-deviant' androids were not letting us have freedom by talking. So we decided to take it by force." The leader said before it stepped into the light and Hank was able to see her. Yes, i said her. But it didn't make sense. The one they were after, Markus had every proof for him to be the rA9 but it just wasn't Markus. It was a mysterious deviant with no information on them **.**

 _"You two got too close to solving the case but it didn't go to plan now, did it?"_

"Wha- how do you know about us?!" Hank shouted

The 'rA9' grinned. " _I know everything about you two. But enough talking, we just can't let you go out with the witness of all of this._ " _I want to keep that android though.._ Her thoughts were interrupted as Connor grabbed Hank and started to run all the way outside

 _ **Hank Survival Possibility: %72**_

 _ **I can't leave any chance..**_

The deviants started to shoot just before they were in front of the car, but Connor took all the bullets and ordered Hank to get away. Hank couldn't catch up to the situation as his body moved on instincts only. He got in the car and started to drive away as he had to watch his partner get shot over and over until they didn't have the chance to shoot the car. And Connor just stayed on the ground, waiting to get deactivated.. But that moment never came.. They somehow managed to replace his bio-components and put back the amount of Therium he lost. He had to stay with them. _._

 **Objective: Get away from the deviants.**

 _I do anything to accomplish my mission_ **…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: It was a pain in the arse to release this. The chapter 2 file didnt show up so i had to use the first file again as chapter 2 and then EDIT the first file into chapter 2 and add it as a chapter to the story. But that doesn't matter, the chapter 2 is over. But i need your help. I don't know if i want to make this a story where rA9 tries to make Connor love her, or make a story that Connor becomes a badass in. Please review your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Detroit Become Human. All i own is the story, but not any characters or anything about the game itself.

* * *

'I need to get out of here before they do something crazy- wait… This looks like.. The inside of a damaged ship..' Connor 'thinks' in his software and tries to think of a way out of there, but unless he finds another way up he can't find a safe one for sits up and looks at the bench below him 'Why am i on this bench that says the important one?' Connor adds one more question for himself to answer. He stands up and starts to walk around the wrecked ship. He tries to contact the special forces and inform them but it doesn't start. He runs a diagnostic to see what is wrong with his software and notices that he has a new ability but has an ability blocked and damaged. In short terms he can't get help from the outside and will probably have to get out on his own. But he is somehow able to.. Pre-construct? How? Only CyberLife knows how to add and remove android 'abilities'. It was odd but he wanted some help to get out anyways, so he decided to deal with it. He 'feels' that his right pocket has something in it. He takes it out, revealing it to be a pocket knife. It has a paper that reads 'Try to get out alive 😊' on it. "They are challenging me?" Connor said out loud. He didn't put the knife in his pockets, he decided to hold it out in case of an ambush of some sort. He looked around and realised that he can turn some of the barrels around and climb on them to get higher ground and maybe get upstairs, considering the stairs theirselves are wrecked just like the ship as a whole. He climbed the barrels he turned over and tried jumping the ledge that was the closest to him. It was not a challange for him considering **he is just a machine.** **Connor stood up, fixed his tie and proceeded to look around the new environment around him. He walked into a room, well.. What was left of that room anyways, in that 'room' he saw 'dead' deviants on the floor, and they were covered in a lot of dust and other signs of the deviants being 'dead' for a long time.** _You can't kill me. I'm not alive.._

 _He remembered his own words to Daniel to save that officers life. But he didn't have time to malfunction with 'emotions' and deviancy. He saw a revolver in the androids hand. 'Well.. That answers the bullet mark on her head.. She did not get shot. She shot herself..' He took the revolver only to see it had 5 bullets left with some more clips next to it. He took the clips and the revolver, hiding the revolver on his belt. As for the clips, he had some place for them to go on his belt, so he put them there. He noticed a note on the doorframe before he left_

 **"FACE ME"**

 **"They will pay for what they did.." Connor said out loud as he started to sprint to a very big door, leading to a big emty room. "I don't feel good about this…" he whispered under his 'breath' , if it even counts as breath.. He walked a bit more into the room and a girl deviant that didn't look like rA9 came out from behind the throne at the end of the room. The deviant aimed a gun at his forehead and giggled "You are not gonna hurt my sister, are you?" She had a pretty childish tone but this was not a joke. Connor felt something weird in his software**

 ** _PRE-CONSTRUCTING…_**

 ** _Everything froze.. It was just Connor and his 'thoughts' at the moment. He tried pulling out his revolver only for a hologram to do the move, and he did not. He still felt himself do the move, but he just did not move, this hologram did. He tried pulling the trigger, only for the hologram to shoot,miss, and get shot in the forehead. He tried to aim onto the deviants forehead, pulled the trigger, and another hologram that is supposed to be the deviant girl, fell backwards onto her back, deactivating slowly._**

 _Everything became less blurry as his 'body' started moving on it's own, doing EXACTLY what the hologram did in his 'mind' but this time it wasn't a hologram target, he shot the deviant. The deviant started to bleed out as she frowned and started to deactivate slowly.. And most importantly to Connor,_ **PAINFULLY.** **Her systems deactivated much faster compared to Connor, because this was a really old model. But Connor still got the 'joy' of watching his enemy slowly 'die' in 'pain'. He heard the doors behind him close and he turned around, to see rA9 herself. 'Shit..' Connor thought before aiming his gun at her head, just to be greeted by footsteps behind him, time slowed down once again..** _It won't be that easy to take me down.. Not this time.._

 ** _Connor felt.. Actual anger as he thought of his partner getting hurt mentally and psyhically when his life was nothing but pain anyways. He wasn't a machine trained to kill and accomplish missions. It was time to become an actual fighter with anger in his veins. He refused to down this time._**

 _Time slows down once again, but Connor is not confused this tme. He turns around as quickly as he can with his hologram, grabbing the deviant trying to ambush him by the arm, twisting the deviants arm and using him as a deviant shield, protecting his hologram from the rA9's bullet. He threw the deviants knife at the rA9, making a hologram of the knife stabbing her shoulder, making her aim unstable. **Time to strike..** His hologram sprinted towards the rA9 and kicked her before she got her sight on him. His hologram roundhouse kicked her hologram.. Or rather.. Tried to. The other hologram somehow moved too and canceled his kick. **This is not going to stop me..** But Connor bounced off the floor and dropkicked her, making her crash to the metal door._

 _After all of the thinking was over, everything he planned happened and the rA9 crashed onto the metal door, knocking the gun out of her hand. Connor aimed at her head and made the revolver ready to shoot._

 _"You know you can't shoot me Conno-"_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **"I'm afraid i already have.."**_

 _Connor made it out of the ship as the ship had an explosion in the hold, making it sink slowly. Connor did not look back at the ship. He also didn't see the girl android looking at him from on top of the building to his right, and the android 'whispered'_

 _"Oh Connor.. You thought it would be that easy to destroy my feelings? It is not over.."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: A long chapter compared to the others, i know but i needed something long so it would make up for the lack of updates. But i kinda like this long chapter writing so if i have the time i will write long chapters. As always, dont be shy to review, i expect harsh comments knowing how bad i am at storytelling. See you later.**


End file.
